


The Doctor Is In

by gr8sh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8sh/pseuds/gr8sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise had an accident while playing with himself. So he went to the doctor, to ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This is an old fic of mine.* I just wanna try the reception towards Aokise before making another fanfic, I guess? It seems like fans had moved on from Aokise and I wanna know if fans still want Aokise before writing another fic.

Kise could almost hear his own heartbeat with how loud it was beating against his chest.

He couldn’t help it; He had just finished a very nerve-wrecking shopping trip. He was now sitting on the train on his way home, with his clammy hands gripping tightly at his bag.

He had gone three towns away to buy something he had wanted it for a while now, but it was only recently that he had gained the courage to do it. It was something embarrassing and that was why he went to buy it from somewhere far away - there was less chance of running into someone he knew.

His grip on his bag tightened, looking out on the mob of people crammed inside the train with him. Irrational paranoia was starting to get to him, making him feel like everyone else was out to reveal the contents of his bag. _No one must find out_ , he said to himself with conviction. _No one must find out that I just bought a silver, remote-controlled egg vibrator._

When he finally got home to his apartment, Kise felt the tension leave his body and only then did he feel himself relax.The suspicion and paranoia now turned into nervousness and excitement. He was finally going to know what it felt like. He had been reading countless reviews about the Silver Bullet Egg Vibrator and now he would get to experience it first-hand. He took a long shower and washed thoroughly. He made sure every nook and cranny in his body was squeaky clean, including back there.

Then he placed the items he bought in the bed – his new toy and a vanilla-scented lube.

With his chest pounding, he fell down on the bed, and spread his legs as far as he could. He teased himself for a while and let his hands roam his body. He pinched his nipples, imagined them being bitten and sucked, before fisting his cock and jerking it up and down in slow strokes while his other hand went down. He cupped his sacs tenderly in passing, and thenhe started rubbing his entrance in circles against his finger.

He opened the bottle of lube that was set on the bed beside him, scooping a generous amount on his right hand, and shoved his index finger inside his hole- Eager to get started.

He moved his finger around, slowly pushing it deeper and deeper as his thumb tugged at the ring of his entrance, making his hole relax against the intrusion.

He groaned when his finger grazed against his prostate, the sudden assault of pleasure surprised him,and he couldn’t help but ram his finger against it repetitively, addicted to the feeling. His back arched with every nudge of his fingertip against his prostate, his neglected cock was twitching as small spurts of precum dribbled out every time he rubbed that sweet spot inside himself. He could feel his body tensing with the beginning of his orgasm, and he was very tempted to let himself go. Instead he held back, and with a pop, he yanked his finger out.

No, no. He wouldn’t come this way today. He would cum with the help of his new toy.

Breathing hard and feeling disoriented, he grabbed his silver egg vibrator, soaked it in lube, and pushed it in his hole while he fell back. His greedy hole seemed to suck it in, and he gasped at the feeling of it sliding in his walls. It was cold, but it was touching the right places, and he let out a groan. He felt his hole involuntarily clamping around it, urging it to go deeper with every twitch of his entrance.

With shaking hands, he grabbed the remote control and turned it on. A moan was ripped out of his throat as a spike of pleasure wrecked his body. He could feel it humming forcefully inside him, the vibrations causing his insides to be deliciously tormented.

He pressed the button and the level of vibrations grew. His back arched while moans continuously went out of his mouth. The feeling was almost overwhelming, but there was a filthy instinct inside him, wanting todrown in lust, wanting more of it.

He was dangerously close and he couldn’t wait anymore. He turned the vibrator to the highest setting and his body practically convulsed off the bed as his orgasm burst out of him. He moaned and gasped loudly as he writhed in his sheets. His mouth was open in a breathless gasp, his pupils blown wide and his brows were knotted in pleasure. His cock was spurting strings of cum at the same time as his hole was violently clenching, making the vibrator dig deeper inside him.

Kise couldn’t help the desperate moan from escaping him when the vibrator rubbed dead-on on his prostate, causing his body to arch off the bed. His cock, still continuously pumping cum out, began jerking more widely, making his cum spray on himself and everywhere.

His mind wastoo dazed and all he can do was gripped he sheets violently as spasms wracked his frame. All he could feel was the hot delirious pleasure, now borderline painful and Kise cried out because it was all too much. He blindly reached for the remote, and he was about to turn the vibrator off when it fell out of his clumsy grip and dropped on the floor with a thud. Kise fumbled out of bed, but the sheets were twisted around his body and he ended up falling on his ass, still trembling from the onslaught of pressure because the vibrator was pushed even deeper inside of him.

For a moment, he could do nothing but rut his hips against the air, purely on instinct, while his cock was still leaking sticky white liquid everywhere, before he finallygrabbed the remote and turned off the vibrator with a grunt. He remained like that for a while, sprawled on the floor, breathing harshly and weakened. He was too sensitive, the experience was too intense and too mind-blowing; He was still dazed, all he wanted was to just stay there on the floor for a little while longer.

The vibrator was still rubbing against his prostate and it was too much. So he forced himself to climb up on the bed again and lie down.He spread his legs andintended to get the vibrator out, hepushed two fingersinside his holewith a moan. In a moment– he realized with dread – he couldn’t get it out. The vibrator was in too deep, and he could only graze it with the tip of his fingers.

_Fuck._

Panic began to clench in his chest and he could feel cold sweat dripping down his forehead.He forced his digits deeper, he wanted to get his fingers around it to get it out, but this only pushed it deeper. Now, he couldn’t reach it anymore. He tried bearing down, hoping to push it out, but to no luck, it stayed lodged deep inside him.

_Dammit._

He swallowed loudly, anxiety sinking in his guts.He didn’t think he could get it out on his own. Shit. I think I need help. Kise forcibly dismissed the panic and tried to think. He weighed his options.He couldn’t just ask anyone to help him. He had friends, but there was a limit to friendship. He wouldn’t ever live down the humiliation of asking them to get something out of his ass. His family was a big NO. The best course of action as far as he could tell in his haze loaded mind - was to go to a hospital. He wasn’t okay with strangers knowing this humiliating secret - but they would be professionals, everything would be confidential, and they could help.

He got up with trembling legs and got dressed slowly,occasionally moaning when the vibrator shifted to a certain angle inside him, stirring the panic and lust that was still present in his guts. The newly opened clinic only a few blocks away crossed his mind and he deemed it as his new destination.

For a moment, he hesitated if he should use his car or just walk. The clinic was actually pretty close – and he wasn’t sure he could handle a car in the state he was, walking it is.

To say that the walk was uncomfortable would be an understatement. The vibrator shifted with every step, and he was giving it all he had not to moan out. He had to stop a few times and brace himself against a wall, making the walk seemed like it was a lot longer than it really was.

He felt embarrassment and a little bit of excitement settle inside him when he realized he was getting hard in public. It was surreal, feeling the cold night air in the street, seeing the lights and shadows play when a car passed by, being hyper-aware of everything around him and at the same time, being too dazed because he was in a perpetual and suspended state of heated lust.

It was impossible to will away his arousal - the more he thought about how he had something inside him, with all these people around having no idea about it, the more he seemed to get turned on.

After what felt like the longest walk ever, he finally arrived at the clinic. The two-storey building was white and modern, and much larger than the usual neighborhood clinic. Everything was well-lit, and pristine, and it looked like a miniature elite company.

“Oh wow. This one looks so advanced,” He said to himself out loud, impressed.

He rushed through the automatic glass door and glanced around the receiving area. The usual white color dominated the room. It looked a little impersonal, but warm-toned colors were scattered all over the place, making it look friendlier. Then he realized that there was no one around. The desk at the far right -that was supposed to be occupied by the receptionist – was empty.

He cleared his throat, and hesitantly called out, “Hello?”

He heard shuffling, then the door to the right opened, and a doctor walked in. Kise gasped inwardly and for a moment, he was dumbfounded because here right before him was the most attractive doctor he had ever seen. The guy was tall, slightly than him. His skin was a dark tan, which might be off-putting to the regular Japanese, but for Kise, it just made the guy more exotic in his eyes - It was a good contrast with the white lab coat the doctor had on. Dark blue hair which was short yet somewhat spiky complemented his glinting, smoldering slanted dark-blue eyes. A Narrow nose and smirking lips completed his sharp face which was smirking mischievously at him.

“Hello. I’m Aomine Daiki. How can I help you?” he asked in a nice, low baritone.

Kise gulped loudly in response, but inside his head, he was having a dramatic monologue. _Damn, Even his voice was sexy. I. Am. So. Screwed. It would be impossible not to have an erection when he has his hands in me! I bet every one of his patients would want to get in his pants! What should I do?! I don’t want to humiliate myself in front of him! My situation is humiliating enough! If I popped an erection on top of that…Uwaaah! What should I do?!_

“Ah. The receptionist went home early, so it’s just me at the moment. Sit there please, I’ll get you a form,” The doctor moved and seated himself at the receptionist’s chair. He got a form from the desk drawer and gestured for Kise to sit down as he placed the form on the desk.

Kise sat down at the seat in front of the receptionist’s desk and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as the vibrator shifted inside him - The same one that he had forgotten all about it while ogling at the doctor.

He was now, inevitably hard. He could feel precum dripping out of his renewed erection. Just Knowing that this doctor might soon have his fingers inside him, and with the way the vibrator pressed inside him – it was hard not to.

“Are you okay?” Doctor Aomine asked, brows furrowed and concern lacing his voice.

Kise nodded – not trusting his voice. He had the ability to just start babbling and he kept himself busy trying to rein it in – he didn’t want to start bubbling about something embarrassing.

With the admission form and a pen that was poised in front of him, the doctor asked him, “Name and age?”

“Kise Ryouta, 24,” the blond said, and he winced when he heard his voice trembling a little.

“So Kise,” the doctor rolled his name in his tongue, and Kise shuddered, “What are you here for?”

Kise started fidgeting, not sure what to say. _How can I possibly tell you that I have a vibrator in my ass?!_ , Kise figured. The silence stretched between them and he couldn’t seem to find his voice. He squirmed in his seat some more – which caused another groan to come out of him as the vibrator shifted with his actions.

“You know that whatever you have won’t faze me, right? I’m a doctor. I’ve seen a lot of situations,” He was staring at him intently; hislow voice was assertive, but reassuring.

“I uhm…” Kise took a deep breath, and decided to just get it over it.”I can’t take it out,” He said, his tone insecure and uncertain and strained.

“What?” the doctor was looking at him confusedly, which was understandable because Kise mumbled out the words. He felt his whole face heating. It was hard to get the words out the first time, and it was a lot harder the second time. He wasn’t going to leave the clinic with his manly pride still intact.

“The …uh… remote-controlled vibrator,” Kise gulped loudly, forcing his words out “I can’t get it out,” He said it silently, but it sounded too loud in the empty clinic.

“I…see,” there was a pause, and Kise could feel the doctor’s imploring eyes on him. Kise risked a glance, and he saw hooded dark-blue eyes looking straight at him, a small expression –that could be considered as a teasing smirk – was present in those lips which were curved perfectly.

_‘What is with this doctor…?!He shouldn’t be looking at me like that! Like… like he’s flirting with me! I’m pretty sure this can be considered sexual harassment! …Not that I really mind…’_ Kise chastised himself with his train of thought. He himself could be charged with sexual harassment, if he let his kinky perverseness get ahead of him.

“So you have it inside you right now?” The doctor leaned across the desk, a lot closer to Kise to the point that he felt his warm breath in his cheeks. His voice had a lower, huskier, and almost lewd quality, while his eyes were gazing hungrily at him.

At that time, Kise knew. They both wanted something to happen. They were both waiting it. Knowing that changed his stance in this situation; His initial embarrassment was still there, but knowing that the doctor wanted him too made him feel confident and flirty.

He wasn’t going to deny himself; he was very attracted to the doctor. If the feeling was mutual, why not give it a try? He was very open sexually anyway, and he wouldn’t ever say no to an … adventure. Knowing that they were about to do something wrong – something very hot – but wrong – was making his heart pound, and he felt another wave of arousal course through him. “Yes” Kise breathed out the word, and licked his lips instinctively.

The doctor followed the movement with his eyes.

“Will you help me, doctor?” Kise produced a distress sound, and he licked his lips again, on purpose, this time. He was testing his grounds. He wanted the doctor, yes, but he was still not sure if he would act on it.

He was still feeling embarrassed about everything after all, and he wanted to be perfectly sure that the attraction was mutual before doing anything.

He wasn’t disappointed by the way the doctor was staring fixedly at his lips, his eyes dark with lust. “Of course… I can help you, in more ways than one,” He looked at Kise meaningfully. “Why don’t we go to the examination room?”, but his tone definitely said “Why don’t we go to bed?” Then he stood, gesturing Kise to come along.

They passed a few rooms and a hall way, and Kise would have appreciated how impressive everything looked– for a clinic - if he wasn’t busy internally hyperventilating about what would happen when they reach the examination room.

He kept glancing at the sexy man walking in front him. He still couldn’t believe he had flirted with a doctor – and that now they wereon the way to probably do something more than that – in the guise of a medical examination. Of course, he might have imagined flirting but nothing would actually happen. Then again, he really did need a medical examination; he started becoming unsure about what would go down.

The doctor seemed to notice his uncertainty and chuckled. “You don’t have to be nervous. I’ll take very good care of you,” He murmured while looking sideways at Kise, more heatedly than before.

Kise, sexually flirty by nature, responded back in an equally sensual, but somehow still embarrassed tone, “I’m looking forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedbacks! I'm so glad there are still Aokise fans left. (っ´▽｀)っ

 

They arrived at the examination room and with the slow closing of the door, Kise gulped as he felt his fate was sealed along with it.

He looked around the examination room and he was glad it wasn’t as scary and sterile-looking as he first thought it would be. A few equipments were on one side of the room, and the cushioned examination table was at the center, with bright lights glaring above it and metallic trays with multiple apparatus of were present beside it.

“Get naked,” The doctor ordered while he removed his own lab coat and placed it in a reclining chair. Kise roamed his eyes greedily as a dark blue button-down was. It wasn’t form-fitting, but now, he could clearly see the firm built of the doctor’s body.

The doctor looked back at him with eyebrows raised, clearly waiting.

Remembering the order, Kise started removing his clothes, feeling a little bit hesitant. He wanted to be seductive, but he couldn’t ease the underlying embarrassment he was feeling; so he ended up awkward and fumbling.

“How do you want me?” the words went out of his mouth before his brain caught up, and despite wanting this – despite the previous back and forth flirting – he felt his cheeks heat up.

The doctor chuckled while staring intently at Kise’s naked body. “Why don’t you bend over the examination table?”

Kise felt his heart nearly explode in his chest at the implication of the doctor’s words, and he reluctantly complied while blushing heavily. The position was a lot more comfortable than he originally thought it would be, but it had taken him a few moments to find the perfect way to drape his body. He was taller than the average guys, so he had to open his legs a lot wider, and jut his hips a little more outwardly. It crossed his mind that it looked like he was wiggling his ass to the man behind him, so he stopped, holding his body still. He felt too exposed and vulnerable, but at the same time, he had never felt more aroused in his entire life.

He heard the deliberate snap of latex gloves against wrists, before he felt two gloved hands cupping the cheeks of his ass, spreading it apart and exposing his hole.

Kise gasped when he felt Aomine breathing near his puckered entrance, warm puff of air blowing into his hole, and his body reacted on instinct – his hole clenched as if it needed to be filled. The doctor responded with a gentle nip at his hole and Kise couldn’t help the unmanly yelp that left his half-opened mouth.

_Did he just bite me… there?_ He thought, unbelieving.

And then the Kise felt the warmth of the doctor’s hand spreading him again, a brief warning of “This will be a little cold” from the doctor, and then a slick, somewhat cold finger was nudging at his hole teasingly.

Kise was too turned on at this point, and he reared his ass back unconsciously, swallowing the doctor’s finger inside him, and it slid in up to the knuckle, making them both groan. The doctor pulled his finger out, and Kise made a protesting sound, which turned into another moan when the doctor pushed his digit back in, purposefully working it in, slower this time, but more deliberate. He pulled it out again, and when it came back this time, there were two of them, pushing in deeper than ever.

The doctor began to spread his fingers inside Kise, wiggling it and rotating in different ways, searching for the toy, and Kise began writhing at the stimulation that the probing fingers granted him. When the tip of the fingers nudged the vibrator that was embedded deep inside him, Kise couldn’t help but cry out in surprise as his body jerked in pleasure and a sudden mounting panic.

“It’s really in you quite deep,” the doctor observed, nudging the vibrator within him with every word.

“Don’t,” Kise said, a little bit of hysteria at his voice. He was worried because the toy seemed to be in him deeper than before. What if it wouldn’t come out? How could they take it out? He was scared and anxious and tensed. And instead of deflating his arousal, these feelings seemed to make him more turned on than before.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” the doctor said, rubbing his hip in a soothing manner for a little while. Kise was busy trying to get a grip on the overwhelming sensations he was feeling, and he didn’t notice the doctor rummaging at the tray behind him.

“I’m going to insert something in you now. It’s called speculum, it’s going to open you wide and I’m going to use it to clamp and remove the vibrator.” The doctor said while still rubbing his hand in his hips soothingly, trying to stop the slight trembling of the body in front of him.

“Relax,” the doctor hummed at the same time Kise felt something nudge at his entrance. He tried to relax, but he couldn’t help the shuddering breathe as he felt the long, cold and unyielding object pushing into his body. But instead of killing his arousal, it seemed to intensify it even more, much to Kise’s confusion. His body was having contradictory reactions – fear, panic, and heightened arousal – that he couldn’t help but to follow what obviously felt better.

The speculum wasn’t made to give pleasure, but the doctor made it nudge at Kise’s sweet spot repeatedly until he was a writhing mess again. Kise was now moaning continuously, his back arched, and he would have fucked himself on the speculum if the doctor’s hands weren’t on his hips, controlling him. It was too good – he wanted to cum so bad that he began to pant and his mouth was gaping open in pleasure.

“I’m going to widen it now,” Aomine warned and he felt the doctor press something at the handle of the speculum and it widened a little inside him, which made his hole stretch and Kise felt himself quivering with how close he was.

“You’re doing so good,” the doctor muttered, one hand rubbing soothingly at his hips while his lips were pressing little reassuring kisses in his lower back. “Only a little more now.”

The speculum widened again, slowly and continuously this time, and Kise now felt so deliciously full, he was slowly being stretched beyond limit, and it was driving him crazy.

“That’s it. Good boy. I can see your insides.” The doctor said softly, but lewdly, voice dark and husky, and Kise’s first instinct was to clench his hole close, he felt too exposed, too vulnerable, only he couldn’t, because of how wide the speculum was stretching him.

He couldn’t help it anymore, he cried out as cum erupted from his untouched cock, his eyes unseeing at the intensity of his orgasm, his hole was attempting to spasm, but with the huge object impaled inside of him, all It managed was a small quiver. Kise was panting harshly, collapsing bonelessly in the examination table as his orgasm subsided. His sudden release has left him in a complete delicious daze that it didn’t register at first what the doctor did, until he realized that his hole was impulsively clenching and there’s nothing inside him now.

A few moments of just pure post-orgasmic bliss passed for Kise, with the doctor’s hand gently caressing his backside, before he felt two fingers circling his relaxed hole.

Kise made a noise at the back of his throat as his cock jerked to attention piteously, but still too spent to fully harden. That didn’t lessen the effect when he felt the two slick fingers jab a little deeper and slide straight into his prostrate, nailing it with continuous vigor that was slowly getting faster and faster.

Kise couldn’t do anything than to widen his legs a little bit and take it. He couldn’t form any coherent thoughts, couldn’t say any words other than the moans and groans that were steadily pouring from his half-opened mouth, only aware of the continuous onslaught to his still sensitive prostrate.

The doctor yanked his finger out and Kise grunted out a protest. But then the protest part turned into approval when the doctor sinked the fingers in his hole – with the addition of another one. Despite being stretch just a while ago, it was still a tight fit – fitting three of the doctor’s big fingers inside of him.

“Fuck, that’s a pretty sight,” the doctor grunted out and Kise had such a kick knowing the doctor was as affected as he was.

“C'mon, fuck yourself back on my fingers,” The doctor ordered and in spite of his shaking thighs, Kise began canting his hips backward, just as the same time the doctor shifted his fingers and angled it upward, and Kise half-screamed as the doctor plowed into his clenching tight hole hard.

Kise was so far gone that he didn’t know what the doctor was up to until he felt a warm, wet tongue at the pink puckered ring of his hole, trying to get in with the fingers, which carried on to spread inside of him while simultaneously twisting into his sweet spot.

He couldn’t help but release a harsh cry as the doctor tried to impale him with his tongue and fingers relentlessly. His tongue couldn’t actually get inside because he was stretch taut taking the fingers inside him, but it didn’t stop the doctor from trying, licking his way around the curl of his asshole, dragging his tongue obscenely, rubbing up and down in small circles between his entrance and down towards his balls.

“Please…I need…” Kise’s breath were coming out in short pants. He couldn’t seem to get out the right words, all the time pushing his hips out further, impaling himself on the doctor’s fingers and that wicked tongue of his.

The doctor stilled his hips and the pulled his fingers out, which provoked a wounded noise from Kise.

“Don’t stop please… Fuck me… Please, Aominecchi, please,” The blond called out, his voice cracking. His eyes were glazed, he was arching his back, his body practically convulsing from pleasure.

Kise twisted his upper body to look behind him in time to see Aomine yanking his pants and underwear impatiently, and when he stood up again, his huge dick was jutting upward, leaking precum and looking angry, swollen and deliciously red. His dark blue eyes were looking back at him heatedly, his face was wet with the slick of lube from the way he rimmed Kise earlier, and it was supposed to be sick but instead, it turned Kise on even more.

Kise felt the doctor’s hands grip his hips pulling him back into his cock. They both moaned when the doctor’s cock slid right between his ass cheeks, the huge length caused his cheeks to spread apart and bump into his puckered hole. Kise pushed his ass back, eager to get fucked open, at the same time the doctor began to press, and he nearly came when the head of the doctor’s dick caught the rim of his ass, and just like that, the doctor was sinking inside him.

“Fuck, yes,” the doctor growled, and Kise grunted in response. It burned, but it was a delicious stretch, the one he wanted so bad, and Kise couldn’t help but move with him as the doctor began jabbing it in small increments inside his stretched ass – giving him no choice but to bear down and accept the big cock that was continuously being fed to his hole.

Kise felt his whole body spasm as the base of the doctor’s cock was forced into him and the man behind him had bottomed out. The doctor began rocking his hips, yanking an inch or two of his cock out, before pumping it back in, the big shaft was pushing against his insides while the fat head of his cock was a constant pressure violating his prostrate.

Kise was gaping loudly and only forming half-words, so he buried his face on the warm pad of the examination table, hoping that whatever stupid, emasculating sounds that were coming from his mouth would be muffled enough.

Then the doctor started hammering into him harder, pounding his hips against him in a slapping motion, making his balls slam against Kise’s ass, the head of his cock was straight on attacking at his prostrate in strong, animalistic thrusts, and Kise could do nothing but throw his head back and moan wantonly and loudly.

“Oh … Godddd…” the blond couldn’t help but utter in filthy pleasure. And it seemed like it was the encouragement that the tanned man behind him needed, because he began gripping Kise’s hips in both hand, spearing his cock in and out hard and fast into the swollen hole between them, slamming to the hilt as he fucked Kise into his cock. The examination table was creaking noisily by their violent fucking.

The hard, delicious thrusts were enough to make Kise’s cock slide continuously against the warm fabric covering the cushion, and it was enough to set off his release – he came with a harsh cry as his body was wrecked with a shudder and he thrashed uncontrollably. Aomine paused for a few second behind him – seemingly savoring the feeling of Kise’s tight hole clamping deliciously against his cock – and then he was ramming into him again – fucking him through his orgasm, pining him against the exam table and pounding him with deliberate, short and forceful drill of his cock - extending his orgasm in a few more seconds of the gratifying heady sensation of almost painful burn and pleasure.

Aomine let out a harsh groan, and then Kise felt the doctor’s cock spurting cum after cum inside him – still violently thrusting as he rid out his own release - the strength of his thrusts was forcing cum to spill out of Kise’s still tight hole.

The pulsing of the cock inside him stopped – and the doctor slumped uncomfortably on top of him, pressing small kisses against his back while they were both still reeling with the force of their orgasms.

* * *

“Pffft. Your dialogue sounded like a bad porno, Aominecchi. You suck at roleplaying,” Kise said, snickering to himself.

Aomine looked mildly offended. “What?! Who was the one who nearly creamed their pants seeing me in a white coat?!” He demanded, defensive.

Kise continued to babble, ignoring his response completely, “And you should have used other tools on me. You didn’t even use the thermometer or the stethoscope. You should’ve demanded a standard check up first and used the stethoscope to play with my nipples or something,” Kise said, pouting.

“Heh. After coming twice, you still have a lot to complain,” Aomine grumbled, settling his arms around Kise.“You kinky idiot”.

Kise had the decency to blush. Then he twisted his upper body so he could face Aomine properly.

“What? I’m the kinky idiot? Whose idea do you think this was?! You were the one who wanted to have a medical play during our anniversary!” Kise was squirming to face Aomine better, huffing indignantly and his chin was set up stubbornly.

“Yeah…yeah… I get it… so stop complaining,” Aomine droned, then yawned. “Let’s just sleep here.” He said sleepily, burrowing his head on Kise’s shoulder, about to doze off where they were both lying on make-shift bed in the clinic.

“You can’t do that, Aominecchi! Come on, let’s go. We still have that dinner reservation. Besides, Takao-kun and Midorimacchi will be back tomorrow, we should clean up the clinic, we made a mess,” Kise huffed, straining his neck to look around the scattered things they didn’t realized they sent flying across the room in their kinky act.“You know how Midorimacchi is. It’s really beyond me how you managed to convince him to lend you the key to their sparkly brand new clinic … Uwaaah! There’s cum in his white coat! What are we going to do now?!” Kise continued to rumbled on.

Aomine just smirked. He’ll never mention about his secret deal with Takao in exchange for “owning” the clinic for a day before the grand opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! (๛ ˘ ³˘)۶


End file.
